<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иллюзия by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351841">Иллюзия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sandaime J Soul Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>когда иллюзия становится реальностью, а каждый видит то, что видит</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иллюзия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан по клипу CRAZYBOY (Элли) "NEOTOKYO"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Он обязательно придет. Копия. Совершенная копия. Вернее, так думают все вокруг. Копия, которая обязательно безупречнее оригинала. Глупые не-люди, считающие, что могут уничтожить человека. </p><p>Человек, в кого бы его не превратило время и эксперименты, все равно остается человеком. Даже если существует в виде голограммы. Кто сумеет доказать противное? Из этого дома еще никто не уходил живым, если приходил с целью убить.</p><p>В моем городе верят в легенды, порой не понимая, что любые мифы не что иное, как кусок хлеба, брошенный оголодавшей попрошайке. НеоТокио построен на таких мифах. Они прекрасно вписываются в местный пейзаж. И предание, что придет существо, способное меня уничтожить, самое живучее из них. Что ж, меня никогда нельзя было обвинить в скудоумии. Даже когда я был просто живым человеком, я знал: не стоит пренебрегать силой веры толпы. Другое дело — верить толпа должна в то, что выгодно мне. </p><p>Точно не скажу, когда я перестал считать тех, кто приходит меня убить. Еще лет двадцать назад мне надоело это делать. Те, кто подсылают искусственно созданных убийц, самые большие фанаты сотворенной мной иллюзии. Иллюзия всегда лучше настоящей жизни. В ней возможны самые невероятные вещи, сбываются мечты, казавшиеся неисполнимыми, выпадают шансы, в которые невозможно поверить. Я делаю многое, чтобы иллюзии жили и процветали в моем городе. Порой заставлять людей понимать, что жизнь любит преподносить приятные сюрпризы, безумно занимательно. И весело. Жаль только, счастливчики все чаще оказываются неготовыми к благам, что получают. Многие не выдерживают своей удачи. Наверно, потому что они до смерти остаются обычными живыми людьми. Эмоции. Вот что мешает им взлететь до неба и не сгореть на солнце. Когда я лишился большей части эмоций, то понял: они только мешали стать тем, кем я могу и хочу быть. </p><p>После падения с небес очередных неудачников, схватившихся за солнце, но не выдержавших его жара, всегда приходит кто-то, чтобы вычеркнуть из списков живых меня. В легенде говорится, что я — главное зло этого города. Убить меня можно даже ценой уничтожения всего НеоТокио. Забавный расчет на победу. Впрочем, у всех фанатиков все одинаково. Убить одного человека, способного своей гибелью уничтожить всех, за свободу кого они сражаются, не кажется им слишком высокой ценой. </p><p>И еще одного не понимают фанатики свободы, искренне верящие в легенды и создающие тех, кто мое убийство считает великим благом: человек слишком противоречив. Только он умеет делать совершенно противоположные вещи. А я по-прежнему всего лишь человек, который не разучился думать, что жить слишком долго чересчур утомительное занятие. Даже от бессмертия можно устать. Апатия, скука, тоска — вот мои товарищи, компанию которых возглавляет одиночество. Иногда их чересчур больно чувствовать, и хочется умереть. Тогда я в очередной раз запускаю механизм легенды, вынуждая прийти ко мне тех, кто способен меня уничтожить. </p><p>Но я человек. И ради того, чтобы узнать, что приготовил мне новый день, я хочу жить. Именно поэтому я способен на все, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Меня невозможно уничтожить. Потому что я и есть город и его жители. Я — НеоТокио. И пока город не будет стерт с лица этой планеты, я не исчезну. Я самая большая иллюзия, которую когда-либо придумывали люди. Иллюзия, ставшая реальностью, потому что однажды я захотел стать иллюзией. Мечтой, удачей, шансом. Я зеро, поставив на которое невозможно проиграть. Потому что я и есть жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>